The Beastly Spy
The Beastly Spy is a giant, monstrous RED spy TF2 Monster created by wiki user Psychopasta. His theme song is: "Little Devil Darling" - Bendy and The Ink Machine. Origins: The Beastly Spy wasn't always a deformed monster, he used to be an average, everyday RED Spy who is doing what he does best. But one day after backstabbing a BLU Engineer, he notices his teammate, a Scout, being blown to bits by a BLK Soldier. He goes over to attack the Soldier, but the Soldier was too advanced in armed combat. He knocks Spy out with his shovel and wakes up strapped to a table. There he was met by a BLK Medic who seemed to be the ringleader of this whole operation. He placed the RED Spy in a glass tube where he is hooked up with wires filled with this disgusting green flued. For what felt like years, the RED Spy grew to such ridiculous size, and became a deformed juggernaut. The RED Spy lost his ability to form words and instead growls, or screeches. Even claws grew from inside his gloves. He began to crave on flesh and blood and goes on a cannibalistic rampage. Ever since, The Beastly Spy began devouring mercenary after another, till there was none left in the battlefield. Appearance This powerful form of the RED Spy is far more intimidating and entirely grotesque than his normal predecessor. He is six feet tall and the shape of this monstrosity is utterly hideous with signs of deformities and asymmetrical features. While having disgusting bloodshot eyes, The Beastly Spy's face and head looks normal in looks with a mouth having rows of fierce bloodstained teeth, along with sporting filthy gums, and broader spines on the back. While the upper structure is enlarged, the shoulders are more stretched and sporting a long nail on each both elbows, and as well surprisingly large arms with gnarly hands each possessing five clawed fingers. His lower body is much smaller than his upper torso as his legs and lower chest are very skinny. 'Personality and behavior' He is not capable of speaking through the duration of every video he's in and only making noise through raspy breathing, moans, and screams. He clearly appears that he holds a grudge against everyone, as evidenced by how he attempts to kill them throughout the majority of his rampage. 'Powers and abilities' The Beastly Spy is capable of running at high speeds, and lifting and breaking through huge, solid objects. And his enormous stature allows him to become durable in any way. He doesn't need weapons, for he has claws to slash his enemies to ribbons, and his predatorial instincts to hunt down his prey. 'Faults and weaknesses' His lack of intelligence can get the best of him sometimes. 'Trivia' *The Beastly Spy has faced many Freaks and won easily, including the infamous Painis Cupcake. *He was defeated by the Freaks for Hire for the first time in a 3 parter. Category:RED Team Category:Cannibals Category:Butchers Category:Spies Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Stone Walls Category:Berserkers Category:Freaks with Theme Songs